


Commission - Yamza

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: My first Yamza fic, commissioned from tumblr.





	Commission - Yamza

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Yamza fic. The commission was for Frieza as a bossy uke, set during the ToP where Yamcha is waiting to get picked and doesn’t lol. I hope it’s okay… Thank you for commissioning me!

Yamcha sighed, staring at the phone. Nobody had called him about the tournament… it was starting to feel like they didn’t want him to compete. That kind of hurt, actually. He was a good fighter! Or he used to be, anyway… He was good by human standards, but Yamcha had to admit…  
“You aren’t much compared to them.” A voice came from behind, causing Yamcha to frown.  
“Shut up…” He growled, and turned to face Frieza. What did he want? “What are you doing here?” Yamcha demanded. “Shouldn’t you be preparing for the tournament?”  
“Mm.” Frieza nodded. “I just wanted to see that handsome face of yours first.” He smirked. “I figured you would be here… waiting by the phone like a lost puppy.” He cocked his head, relishing in the look of surprise upon Yamcha’s face. Yamcha didn’t receive compliments often, did he…? No… with that face, surely he was used to it. He probably just didn’t receive them from people like Frieza. Well… there was a first time for everything. “I thought… you may want some company.”

Yamcha watched as Frieza approached him, and his eyes widened when he found Frieza sitting on his lap. Uh…  
“What…” Yamcha swallowed. “What… are you doing…?”  
“They don’t appreciate you…” Frieza purred, placing his lips against Yamcha’s neck. He knew Yamcha liked him. He’d sensed it for a while. He could feel it underneath him… “They don’t understand how strong you can be…” He softly bit Yamcha’s neck, drawing a small moan from him.  
“F-Frieza…” Yamcha quivered. His cheeks darkened, and he suddenly found his hands on Frieza’s thighs. Wow…  
“You can show me, can’t you…?” Frieza breathed. He moved his eyes to Yamcha’s, and parted his lips. “Show me how tough you can be.”  
“Uh –” Yamcha’s lips were stopped by Frieza’s, and before he knew it they were kissing. Firmly, and passionately. Their tongues were sliding over each other, their hands eagerly caressing each other’s bodies. Before Yamcha knew it Frieza was underneath him, with his legs parted, and Yamcha had his pants off, and he was… inside Frieza. Oh, Kami… “Oh my God…” Yamcha groaned, panting breathlessly as he thrust in and out of him.  
“Mm, harder!” Frieza demanded, his nails digging into Yamcha’s buttocks as he pulled him further inside. “Come on!”  
“O – Okay!” Yamcha grabbed hold of Frieza’s wrists, and pinned him down as he moved inside him. Frieza was so tight… so warm, and so tight… “ _ **Ow**_!” Yamcha cried out as Frieza whipped him with his tail, followed by a hiss.  
“That’s it!” Frieza panted. “Harder!” _Whip_!  
“Ow! Okay okay, stop it –”  
“Kiss me!”  
“Mmm…” Yamcha moaned, and obediently threw his lips onto Frieza’s, kissing him deeply and fiercely. He could hardly keep up with Frieza’s demands. Frieza was one hell of a bossy lover! But… he felt good. Yamcha was in heaven. “F-Frieza…” He moaned into Frieza’s mouth as he drew closer to climax. He used his body to hold Frieza down, keeping him in place as they made sweet love.  
“Ah…” Frieza groaned. His eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed as Yamcha moved so deeply inside him. Yamcha was a good size… he was striking Frieza _right there_. “K… Keep it up…” Frieza pulled Yamcha towards him and held him close, their breaths growing shorter and faster as they each drew closer to the end. “Mm… mmm…”  
“Ohh…”

Yamcha let out a long, low moan as he spilled his seed into his lover, and fell down onto him in exhaustion. His heart was racing. He could hardly catch his breath, but… damn. Had that felt good. Wow… He panted for a while, until his breaths had returned to normal… and then he looked at Frieza. “So… uh…” His cheeks darkened sheepishly. “Was that… strong enough for you?”  
“Hm.” Frieza smirked, and ran a tender hand through Yamcha’s hair. “Perfect, my darling.” He purred. He pressed his lips against Yamcha’s, and the two of them enjoyed a warm embrace. 


End file.
